


Art: Teyla and Rodney

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badass Teyla, whumped Rodney, and an army of (presumably) bad guys in hot pursuit. Also, horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Teyla and Rodney

Well, many many months ago I submitted a pencil sketch version of this picture as a visual prompt for sgahcchallenges on LJ. Here's an inked and colored version. I was trying out my new Rohrer & Klingner drawing inks on this one. I like those inks a lot - coloring this took no time at all!


End file.
